City College of San Francisco (CCSF) and San Francisco State University (SFSU) propose to continue their successful Baccalaureate Bridge Program. Our multi-component program is designed to increase recruitment, retention, transfer rates, and graduation of underrepresented minority students with baccalaureate degrees in science to prepare them to pursue careers in biomedical research. The primary objectives of our CCSF/SFSU Bridge Program are to: bring the mathematics skills of entering community college students to a level needed for successful completion of Calculus prior to transferring to a 4-year institution; supplement biology, chemistry and math courses at CCSF with academic tutoring designed to improve the performance of underrepresented minority students in these critical gateway courses; provide two different opportunities for summer research experiences for student participants; provide a l link between CCSF and SFSU students and faculty that fosters a career in biomedical research; continue an intense advising, mentoring and monitoring system with appropriate counseling and academic support services for program participants; and improve science and math curriculum at CCSF. CCSF and SFSU Bridges Program faculty have implemented seven activities to accomplish these objectives: Advising and Mentoring Program including Academic Success and Leadership Workshop, Pre-calculus Math Bridge Workshop, NIH Scholars Seminar Series, Academic Tutoring, Science in Action Directed Research, Independent Research Internship, and CCSF Faculty Development. An evaluation component provides an analysis of the impact of the program and its activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] During the current period, 190 underrepresented minority science majors were served. Eighty-four program participants have transferred to SFSU, UC Berkeley, UC Davis, UC Santa Cruz, UC San Diego UC Los Angeles, CalPolytechnic, San Jose State University, Sacramento State University, Stanford University, Santa Clara University, Howard University, University of Florida and University of British Columbia. Fifty-three students have received BS/BA degrees, 13 students are in graduate or post-baccalaureate programs, 7 students are in medical or dental school, and 11 students are employed in the biomedical/biotechnology field.